Popsicle
by Slytheerin
Summary: OS. L'été bat son plein. Mais ce qui bat surtout, c'est le coeur de Tobio Kageyama au fin fond de sa poitrine. La faute à Kôshi Sugawara, ses sourires, son calme, et ses Popsicle adorées qui lui mettent la tête à l'envers.


**_Coucou !_**

.

 **Mot :** Alors c'est la **première fois** que je m'essaie à écrire dans un tout autre univers qu'Harry Potter... et l'exercice est difficile (mais bénéfique aussi).  
J'espère que vous serez un peu indulgents avec moi : écrire avec HP, c'est devenu facile avec le temps (10 ans que j'écris dedans), et **changer d'univers ne se fait pas sans doutes** , sans manque de confiance, sans peur de l'inconnu, etc.  
J'ai choisi Haikyuu! tout simplement parce que j'ai eu un énorme coup de coeur pour l'animé, pour les personnages, et parce que c'est vraiment une usine à ships tous aussi bons les uns que les autres quand on se penche un temps soit peu dessus :D

.

 **A propos de cet OS :** Pairing **Sugawara x Kageyama**. Romance/Amitié.  
Je ne les ship habituellement pas trop et puis je suis tombée sur un fanart tout doux... qui m'a donné envie d'écrire un petit truc.  
Fanart tout doux qui sert d'avatar à cet OS : copyright kippeppe (twitter).  
 **Rating T** (une première aussi).  
Se passe quelques mois après que Sugawara ait quitté le lycée. Tobio est en première.  
Ne prends pas en compte l'histoire après la S03 de l'animé (je n'ai pas lu jusque là encore...).

.

 **Résumé :** _L'été bat son plein. Mais ce qui bat surtout, c'est le coeur de Tobio Kageyama au fin fond de sa poitrine. La faute à Kôshi Sugawara, ses sourires, son calme, et ses Popsicle adorées qui lui mettent la tête à l'envers._

.

ENJOY!

* * *

 **POPSICLE.**

 **You kill me, boy.**

* * *

Les vacances d'été étaient idéales pour entraîner les dernières recrues du club, seulement ces dernières recrues en question étaient tout simplement trois beaux spécimens butés et intenables. Prometteurs, certes, mais leur immaturité était un frein certain à leurs progrès et un frein encore plus assuré pour se faire apprécier de Kageyama.

Tobio en était au bout de ses forces ; Même lui et Hinana manquaient tristement d'énergie en comparaison.

Mais, contrairement à lui, la tête rousse qui lui servait d'acolyte continuait de donner le change sur le terrain et s'était rapidement lié d'amitié avec les nouveaux. Il était comme un poisson dans l'eau. En nage et la respiration laborieuse, Hinata n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il restait motivé, dynamique, et à l'écoute des conseils prodigués. En soi, fidèle à lui-même. Tobio était encore plus épuisé rien qu'en le regardant.

Toutefois, ils pouvaient tous compter sur leurs aînés qui revenaient pour les vacances. En dépit de leur départ pour l'université et de la distance entre eux et leur ville natale, Asahi, Daichi et Sugawara faisaient encore partie officieusement de l'équipe. On ne pouvait effacer les liens invisibles mais indélébiles que créaient la défaite, la victoire, et l'émotion, vécues comme une seule entité. Chaque fois qu'ils revenaient, ils mettaient un point d'honneur à ne manquer aucun entraînement.

Et heureusement ! Sans eux, les prises de tête seraient au rendez-vous. Ennoshita n'avait pas la patience de Daichi, et si lui n'était pas capable de tenir calmement et strictement tête aux nouvelles recrues... Alors le nouveau capitaine ne pouvait attendre de ses coéquipiers qu'ils puissent le faire à sa place. Il était dépassé. Et il était loin d'être le seul : Ukai et Yachi n'en menaient pas large non plus et les nerfs de Tobio étaient mis à rude épreuve.

Au moins, grâce au trio d'étudiants, chacun pouvait reprendre son souffle.

Et surtout lui.

L'été cette année était particulièrement chaud, sec, et interminable. Si en plus il était explosif, Tobio Kageyama n'était pas certain d'en sortir vivant.

D'ailleurs, il avait atteint sa limite pour la journée –car il en avait bien une. La chaleur et tous les cris sur le terrain avaient eu raison de lui et de son énergie. Un mal de crâne lui transperçait les tempes. A ce stade, il préférait se faire relayer par un autre joueur, de plus que l'été le rendait aussi mou qu'une limace. Il prit une gourde en remerciant Yachi et vint s'écraser dans l'herbe aux côtés de Sugawara. Du calme, voilà ce dont il avait besoin.

Et les trois aînés incarnaient ce calme à la perfection, notamment Suga. Tobio lui avait toujours trouvé cette personnalité tranquille comme une rivière à faible remous et une aura apaisante qui l'enveloppait comme une couverture douillette chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en sa compagnie. Il était son opposé, lui toujours anxieux, bougon, perfectionniste, aux milles pensées négatives dans l'esprit. Qu'il ne lui ressemble pas était ce qu'il appréciait le plus chez son ami. Tobio n'avait jamais pensé qu'il serait autant affecté par son départ pour l'université et pourtant, c'était le cas.

Il ferma les yeux, respirant profondément l'odeur de la terre. La fraîcheur de l'herbe était la bienvenue sur sa peau. Une maigre consolation qu'il savoura. Elle chatouillait ses bras et ses jambes nues comme pour le délester de la pellicule de sueur qui le recouvrait. Ses vêtements le collaient de manière désagréable et il n'avait vraiment qu'une hâte ; Que la soirée vienne ou que l'été se termine au plus vite, au choix.

Oui, c'était exactement ça. Il avait décidément besoin de calme, d'une bonne douche, et de revenir sur le terrain une fois la nuit tombée où l'air était plus frais et respirable. C'était le meilleur moment de la journée et, insatiable, Hinata le suivait toujours pour quelques passes.

Il but une grande rasade d'eau et s'en aspergea le visage.

\- Une glace ? proposa son aîné. Ça fait du bien par ce temps, tu sais.

Il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, en soutenant le regard amusé de Suga à ses côtés. Tobio avait désormais une conscience aiguë de sa proximité. Il semblait même que son ami s'était rapproché entre temps, mais chassa aussitôt l'idée de sa tête, certain de l'effet de la chaleur sur son imagination.

\- Non, je passe sur la proposition.

\- Quel dommage ! Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu rates...

Ce qui était surtout dommage selon Tobio, c'était l'addiction que Suga avait développé pour les Popsicle durant cet été. A son grand dam, il était quasiment impossible de ne pas le voir avec une de ces glaces à la main. Elles étaient colorées, de parfums fruités, et laissaient toujours ses lèvres avec une couleur plus prononcée qu'à l'origine. Ses fichues lèvres qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévorer du regard à défaut de pouvoir les dévorer tout court.

Ces dernières semaines, il était petit à petit devenu évident qu'il n'était plus aussi simple de trouver _réellement_ du calme aux côtés de Sugawara. En sa présence, Tobio avait beau se détendre... Son estomac, cependant, se troublait de plus en plus.

Cet été était encore plus chaud que les précédents pour le lycéen et pour cause... Tobio découvrait qu'il n'était pas aussi insensible qu'il ne le croyait et que dans sa poitrine ne battait pas un cœur de pierre.

Jamais l'idée d'une relation ne lui avait traversé l'esprit jusqu'à maintenant. Chaque fille s'étant déclarée depuis le début de sa scolarité s'étaient aussitôt vues rejetées. Jamais il n'avait trouvé ces déclarations et ces timidités mignonnes, encore moins attendrissantes. Jamais il n'avait compris le mélange d'admiration et de bonheur qui ressortait d'Hinata quand Yachi et lui se tournaient autour. Jamais il n'avait compris les paroles élogieuses de Daichi sur sa nouvelle petite amie qu'il semblait aimer profondément.

Toujours, ces choses là lui avaient échappées.

Lui et Tsukishima s'étaient d'ailleurs quelque peu engagé sur le chemin d'une trêve avec cette raison-là. Ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre pour lever les yeux au ciel en synchro quand un membre de leur équipe abordait « les filles », « l'amour » et « les affres de la jeunesse ». Trois sujets qui le faisaient soupirer plus que de raison.

Mais à côté de Suga et de ses Popsicle, les choses changeaient.

Il n'était pas sûr qu'elles changent pour le mieux, cependant. Il découvrait de nouvelles émotions, des émotions brutes, douces, à la fois douloureuses et merveilleuses, et qui le rendaient gauche.

Il découvrait le besoin, l'envie, le désir, l'obsession. Tout ça avait commencé en le voyant suçoter l'une de ses glaces. Puis, de fil en aiguille, il s'était mis à l'observer de plus en plus souvent, à enregistrer la moindre de ses expressions, le moindre de ses sourires, le moindre de ses regards lui étant destiné. Tobio avait finalement réalisé que ses yeux le cherchaient toujours dès qu'il arrivait à l'entraînement et qu'il se sentait mieux en sa compagnie. Peu à peu, le jeune garçon était arrivé à la conclusion que le départ de Suga à l'université avait non seulement créé un manque dans l'équipe, mais aussi en lui. Et ce trou à la place du cœur, il le ressentait chaque fois qu'il pensait à l'issue des vacances.

Il ne savait pas ce que ça signifiait, mais c'était là, et ça compliquait drôlement son été... Il avait hâte que celui-ci se termine pour apprécier la fraîcheur de l'automne, mais il espérait néanmoins que le temps ralentisse.

\- Tu es sûr pour la glace ?

\- Et certain, Suga. Je n'ai pas faim.

Son ami haussa les épaules et se leva pour prendre une Popsicle dans la glacière. Obnubilé, Tobio ne le lâchait pas du regard.

Car à chaque fois que le jeune homme sortait l'une de ses glaces, Tobio en était distrait, et perturbé, et en totale extase. Malgré sa raison qui lui susurrait d'éviter de le faire, ses yeux se rivaient toujours sur son aîné et sa glace, sur les mouvements de ses lèvres et de sa langue, sur son visage détendu, et sur la couleur que finissait par prendre sa bouche. Il ne jouait plus aussi bien que d'habitude ; Le volley n'était plus la seule chose qui hantait son esprit.

Suga revint s'assoir près de lui et rien dans son attitude ne trahissait qu'il s'était rendu compte de l'attirance de son ami. Et pourtant, c'était de plus en plus difficile de la dissimuler, cette attirance. Surtout quand on ne pouvait plus profiter d'être allongé à l'ombre des arbres dans l'herbe fraîche puisque l'on ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévorer son compagnon des yeux. Tobio suivait minutieusement du regard la bouche de Suga qui s'aventurait le long de sa Popsicle sans une arrière-pensée et il avait chaud. Terriblement chaud.

L'attention rivée sur le match qui se jouait et sur les nouveaux joueurs encore indisciplinés, son aîné était concentré, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Son air pensif rendait le mouvement de ses lèvres encore plus irrésistible. Une véritable torture pour sa sanité d'esprit. La combinaison des deux eut très vite raison de lui et Tobio laissa échapper un soupir lascif malgré lui. Il tourna immédiatement la tête de l'autre côté, pour ne pas se laisser submerger par ses pensées coupables.

Sur le banc de touche riaient Yachi et Yamaguchi, et Tobio regretta l'espace d'une seconde de ne pas les avoir rejoins. Pourquoi s'était-il dirigé vers Sugawara aussi spontanément ? Pourquoi était-il aussi irrémédiablement attiré par sa présence ?

\- Tu devrais le lui dire, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

Il se retourna de nouveau vers Suga, qui désigna le banc de son menton.

\- Yachi. Il me semble que tu es amoureux d'elle, non ?

Tobio leva un sourcil interrogateur plus haut qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Son ami se moquait de lui, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait jamais montré la moindre inclinaison envers la jeune fille... Pourquoi cette question ? Avait-il entendu son gémissement ?

Son cœur battait la chamade. Comment avait-il pu se montrer si négligent ?

\- Suga, soupira-t-il. Je ne suis pas intéressé. Et puis, Yachi est bêtement amoureuse d'Hinata et c'est réciproque. Je ne sais même pas comment ils font pour ne pas s'en être rendu compte, ça se voit comme un nez en pleine figure...

 _\- Bêtement_ , pouffa son interlocuteur. Je vois que tu montres toujours ton affection de manière spéciale.

\- Mais c'est tout simplement la vérité ! Ils sont bêtes.

\- Tobio... Sache que l'amour rend bête, c'est un fait. Tu ne pourras rien y faire.

En entendant son prénom, de cette voix douce, avec ce regard complice en particulier, son cœur trébucha dans sa poitrine et loupa un battement.

Évidemment, Sugawara était à des lieux de deviner réellement ce qu'il en était. Et pourtant, il avait l'impression que l'on parlait de lui. Lui aussi se sentait bête. Mais ce n'était pas Yachi, ce n'était pas une autre fille, c'était de _lui_ dont il se languissait jour après jour, et surtout depuis cet été à cause de ses fichues lèvres et de ses maudites Popsicles qu'il trimbalait partout dans la glacière de l'équipe.

Quand Suga lui désigna de nouveau le banc, où Yachi riait encore à plein poumon, il sut que ce dernier ne le croyait pas si désintéressé. En dépit de sa déception, il ne chercha pas à le corriger. Son ami pouvait bien croire ce qu'il voulait, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui parler de ses véritables sentiments. N'était-ce pas bizarre d'être attiré par un garçon quand on en était un soi-même ?

Il ne _pouvait pas_ le corriger. Pas là. Pas tout de suite. Jamais.

Ses lèvres et ses Popsicles restaient pour la douche, la nuit, et les fantasmes. Point barre.

Sur ce, sans se douter le moindre monde de ce qui se jouait en lui, Suga reporta son attention sur le match et engloutit adroitement ce qu'il restait de sa glace, léchant avec adoration le bâtonnet, puis ses doigts sur lesquels avait fondu sa Popsicle. Il gémit de plaisir et Tobio piqua un fard.

\- Framboise. Ce sont les meilleures. Tu es sûre que tu n'en veux pas une après tout ?

Les joues de Tobio le consumaient. Il devait sûrement être en train de rougir à en faire pâlir le reste de la Popsicle qui venait d'être avalée. Ses pensées ne parvinrent plus à garder un semblant de cohérence.

\- Non. J'ai-J'ai besoin d'une douche. Il fait chaud. Je dois y aller. Puis je préfère la pastèque.

Face à sa tirade bafouillée à toute vitesse, Sugawara leva un sourcil. Le lycéen se maudit.

\- C'est vrai que tu es tout rouge, fit cependant remarquer Suga en penchant la tête sur le côté. Évite de te surmener, d'accord ?

\- C'est rien. Je n'aime pas la chaleur, c'est tout.

Il prit le col de son t-shirt pour faire circuler de l'air dans son cou et sur son visage, puis se dirigea à la hâte vers ses affaires. Il n'était pas prêt de pouvoir continuer l'entraînement dans ces conditions, excité comme il l'était, la tête pleine d'images suggestives. Il jeta un regard par dessus son épaule et vit Suga le saluer de la main, un sourire aux lèvres. _Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu._ Tobio rougit de plus belle. Encore.

Il n'était qu'une tomate ambulante. Une fraise cramoisie. Une pivoine prête à être cueillie. Non, vraiment, il était surpris que personne ne s'en soit rendu compte et surtout le premier concerné.

D'un geste adroit, il enfila son sac sur l'épaule et soupira.

\- Tu t'en vas ? demanda Yachi quand il passa devant elle. Tu ne dis pas au revoir aux autres ?

\- Trop chaud, j'ai hâte de rentrer... Je m'entraînerai plutôt avec Hinata ce soir.

\- A ce propos..., interrompit la jeune fille en tortillant ses doigts. Je... est-ce que tu m'en voudrais si je te l'emprunte aujourd'hui ?

\- Yachi ! s'exclama joyeusement Yamaguchi. Tu t'es enfin décidée ? Tu vas lui faire ta déclaration ?

\- Tadashi, chut ! Moins fort ! Et si on t'entendait !

Elle était rouge, jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles.

Tobio se demanda un instant s'il ressemblait toujours à ça quand les yeux perçants de Suga se posaient sur lui. Si tel était le cas, comment ce dernier faisait-il pour encore ignorer ce qui se tramait dans sa tête ? Hinata et Yachi étaient peut-être bêtes de ne pas voir les sentiments réciproques qu'ils se vouaient, mais Suga ne l'était pas moins pour ne pas voir les siens alors qu'il cherchait toujours sa compagnie.

Il sortit de ses rêveries quand Yamaguchi encouragea vivement la jeune fille avec un coup de coude complice. Tobio esquissa finalement un vrai sourire.

\- Fais-toi plaisir, à condition que tu me le rendes demain évidemment. Mais ne te fais pas de soucis : Hinata t'adore.

\- Ne... Ne dis pas des choses comme ça, je suis déjà si nerveuse !

 _Je le serais aussi_ , répondit Tobio pour lui-même en lançant un regard à Suga par-dessus son épaule. A la différence, Yachi avait toutes ses chances, elle.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, tandis qu'Hinata et lui travaillaient sur leurs services dans un parc de leur quartier, le rouquin s'arrêta dans son élan et exprima la frustration qu'il retenait depuis plusieurs heures déjà :

\- Arrête Kageyama ! Tu fais n'importe quoi aujourd'hui !

\- C'est de ta faute ! Tu lances en même temps que moi, as-tu une idée de combien ça déconcentre ?

\- Hé ? ... Depuis quand... ? Depuis quand quelque chose d'aussi futile te déconcentre au juste ?

Tobio lui lança un regard meurtrier. Soudain, son ami parlait trop à son goût et il ne pouvait plus s'entendre penser.

Toutefois, ce qu'il détestait par dessus-tout, c'était bien que l'on remarque qu'il jouait de plus en plus mal. Quatre balles à la suite dans le filet ? Ça ne lui était effectivement jamais arrivé auparavant et plus il s'en agaçait, plus il ratait. Même Hinata faisait de beaux services désormais, une avancée spectaculaire à côté de lui qui régressait ces dernières semaines...

Il avait joué mal toute la journée, et toute celle d'hier, et celle d'avant-hier. Depuis plus ou moins le début des vacances, pour être honnête. C'était loin de passer inaperçu et il était désespéré à l'idée que Suga soit déçu de lui autant que lui était déçu de lui-même.

\- En fait, tu fais n'importe quoi tout court en ce moment, dit Hinata en faisant la moue. C'est impossible de jouer avec toi. Peut-être que je devrais demander à Suga de te remplacer pour me faire progresser.

\- Ferme-là. _Je_ suis ton partenaire.

\- Ouais mais ces derniers temps, tu n'es pas vraiment là... Alors toi ou un autre, hein.

\- Rah !

De rage, il lança une balle bien haute.

Une balle parfaite, à la vitesse idéale, lui laissant une ouverture évidente pour un service smashé. Il esquissa un rictus et s'élança avec grâce, la frappant avec une force incroyable. L'impact rebondit de manière agréable dans son bras jusque dans son épaule. _Là. Là, c'était bon._ Les yeux d'Hinata se mirent à briller d'une soudaine admiration... jusqu'à ce que la trajectoire finisse une nouvelle fois dans le filet et que le rouquin éclate de rire.

Tobio tomba des nues.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je te l'ai dit..., soupira Hinata en reprenant son sérieux. Tu n'es pas dans ton assiette. C'est quand même incroyable que je sache mieux servir que toi, ce soir.

\- Ne dis pas des choses susceptible de m'énerver, imbécile.

Tobio récupéra sa balle et sortit du terrain afin de pouvoir grogner en paix. En observant Hinata réussir, il rageait intérieurement, serrant le ballon tout contre son torse comme un bouclier. Tout ça, ses gestes devenus maladroits, sa confiance qui s'effritait, sa motivation qui partait en morceaux, c'était bien la faute de Sugawara. Il ne se sentait pas dans son état normal.

Il était définitivement foutu.

Sugawara, l'été, les Popsicle, et tout le reste, avait complètement foutu en l'air sa tranquillité d'esprit et la maîtrise de son jeu. Il n'était plus le même. Ses émotions ne cessaient de faire le yoyo en permanence et il n'arrivait pas à faire fi de son attirance quand le volley-ball le liait intimement à l'objet de ses fantasmes les plus intimes. C'était même bien plus qu'une attirance, il le savait tout au fond de lui. Il le réalisait de plus en plus chaque jour.

Hinata essaya un ou deux service de plus mais finit par s'arrêter dès qu'il remarqua l'inertie de Kageyama. A la grande surprise de ce dernier, il sembla vraiment concerné par le changement d'attitude de son ami. Il s'approcha, à petit pas, sans trop oser le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Est-ce que c'est à cause de Yachi et moi ? Parce qu'on sort ensemble maintenant ?

\- Hein ?

\- Eh bien... Sugawara m'a dit que c'était peut-être un sujet sensible, pour toi... Enfin, tu vois. Je me demandais si c'était vrai, si c'est le cas je suis sincèrement désolé, je ne savais pas et...

Malgré lui, Tobio ricana.

\- Arrête-toi, Hinata. Je ne suis _pas_ amoureux de Yachi ! La vérité, c'est que je ne suis pas intéressé par elle et que je ne sais pas pourquoi Suga s'est mis ça en tête. Tu peux être rassuré. Que vous soyez ensemble ne me dérange pas du tout.

\- Alors tu n'es pas fâché ?

\- Mais pourquoi serais-je fâché ? Ai-je l'air fâché ?

\- Non, mais c'est ça qui est étrange au juste. Tu as _toujours_ l'air fâché, normalement. Mais en ce moment, tu es totalement dans la lune. Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, quoi. Ça, tout le monde l'a remarqué.

\- Attends, quoi ? Tout le monde, tu dis ? Oh mon Dieu.

Il dû avoir l'air si estomaqué qu'Hinata se mit à sourire d'un drôle d'air.

\- Bon d'accord, peut-être pas tout le monde... Mais beaucoup, oui. Daichi, lui, ne s'en inquiète pas trop de son côté en tout cas, il est persuadé que ça va te passer.

\- Merde...

\- Tanaka pense que si tu es si distrait, c'est parce que « l'amour est dans l'air » et Suga croit qu'il s'agit de Yachi.

\- Je ne suis _pas_ amoureux d'elle, répéta obstinément Tobio.

\- Oui, je sais, je te crois, c'est bon, t'inquiètes. Mais je comprends d'où ça lui vient, rit le rouquin d'un air embarrassé. Il n'a pas tout à fait tort, c'est la seule personne à qui tu sais sourire.

\- Je _sais_ sourire.

Hinata retourna sur le terrain en haussant les épaules.

Tobio se sentit plus blessé qu'il n'y paraissait. Il savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à exprimer facilement tout le positif qu'il pensait et ressentait. Il avait encore beaucoup de mal à encourager ses coéquipiers et leur faire savoir qu'il leur faisait confiance, qu'il tenait à eux. Mais il savait sourire... Non ?

\- Pas toujours, répondit enfin Hinata en ratant son service cette fois-ci. Tu souris parfois. Mais la plupart du temps, ça tient plus du rictus que du sourire ou tu te reprends aussitôt comme si tu étais en tort.

\- Ce n'est juste pas mon truc, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne souris pas dans mes pensées.

\- Pff, c'est le truc le plus ridicule que j'ai entendu ! Mais dans l'équipe, c'est surtout à Yachi que tu souris. Hmm, et à Suga. Mais peut-être que Suga se trompe et que tu es amoureux de lui au final, haha.

Cette réflexion coupa tellement l'herbe sous le pied de Tobio qu'il ne sut que répondre. Face à son silence, le rouquin en loupa littéralement sa balle, qui lui rebondit sur la tête, et se tourna vers lui d'un air intrigué.

\- Aïe. Une minute, j'ai mis le doigt sur quelque chose là non ?

\- Pas du tout. Je souris à Suga parce qu'il est calme et que j'aime le calme, et toi et les autres, vous êtes tout sauf calmes justement.

Hinata revint vers lui. A chaque pas, ses yeux semblaient le décortiquer et le mettre à nu. Quand il fut trop près, Tobio claqua ses mains sur ses joues comme pour le réveiller.

\- Je _déteste_ vraiment le fait que tu aies pris en maturité, Hinata. C'est quoi cette tête ?

Il soupira et étrangement, son soupir sembla défaire un nœud dans sa poitrine.

\- Alors tu aimes les garçons ? demanda son ami en penchant la tête sur le côté, emportant ses mains avec lui.

\- Tu poses trop de questions. Tu m'ennuies, je vais rentrer.

\- J'ai vraiment mis le doigt sur quelque chose ?!

Tobio le lâcha et attrapa sa veste au sol pour l'enfiler. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son ami ait deviné en un claquement de doigts ! Juste en faisant une simple blague, en plus !

Il arrivait encore moins à croire qu'il n'ait pas cherché à démentir plus que ça.

\- Attends ! Kageyama !

\- Arrête. Il faut que je réfléchisse.

\- Mais tu es amoureux de Suga ? C'est vrai ?

\- Et quoi donc si je l'étais ? Tu le dirais à tout le monde ? Tu m'insulterais ?

\- Non, mais non ! Je veux juste savoir parce que tu es mon meilleur ami...

\- Ton... Pardon ?

\- Et ça sert à ça les meilleurs amis, non ? A comprendre, à garder un secret, et à ne pas insulter. Enfin pourquoi je t'insulterais, d'ailleurs ?

Le rouquin semblait sincèrement surpris de cette réflexion. Tobio laissa sa curiosité l'emporter et revint sur ses pas pour poursuivre cette conversation qui le prenait vraiment au dépourvu.

Premièrement, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'Hinata le considérait comme tel –son meilleur ami, _vraiment ?_ Deuxièmement, le manque de dégoût de celui-ci l'étonnait complètement, étant donné qu'il voyait malheureusement souvent plus de haine que de tolérance envers ceux qui avaient des préférences similaires aux siennes. Et troisièmement... Troisièmement, il se sentait soulagé, quelque part, de pouvoir enfin en parler.

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'un garçon aime un autre garçon ? demanda timidement Tobio.

\- Ben, non ? En quoi ? L'amour, c'est l'amour, et c'est toujours un sentiment magnifique, précieux, beau. Tu te trouves bizarre, toi ?

Hinata leva un sourcil interrogateur et Tobio devina instantanément que s'il répondait _Oui_ à cette question, il se ferait sérieusement rabroué.

\- Non.

\- Tant mieux. La seule chose bizarre chez toi, c'est ce pli soucieux sur ton front qui te donne l'air d'avoir soixante ans en permanence. Rien d'autre.

Le sourire éclatant d'Hinata lui donna envie de faire de même, mais il se contenta de relâcher ses épaules. Un silence pas déplaisant s'installa et lui permit de faire le tri dans sa tête. De toute évidence, il se sentait bien mieux. Moins vulnérable. Il avait moins l'impression d'être sur le point d'éclater d'une seconde à l'autre. La tension accumulée semblait fondre comme neige au soleil suite à cette conversation.

Il croisa le regard d'Hinata, qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux, et celui-ci finit par lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- Alors... Suga, hein ?

\- Si tu commences à me taquiner avec ça...

\- Quoi donc ? Que vas-tu faire ? Tu n'es pas aussi effrayant que tu en as l'air, Kageyama, et tu ne me bats toujours pas à la course !

Ah, ces doigts le démangeaient. Il avait envie de l'étrangler de nouveau, comme à son habitude... et ça lui avait franchement bien manqué. Il avait aussi envie de rire, curieusement, ce qui était assez rare. Il souffla.

\- Oui, Suga, capitula-t-il. Il est si calme. Je me sens bien, je me sens moi-même quand je suis avec lui. Il sait écouter, et même écouter les silences, et il est toujours là pour soutenir ceux qu'il apprécie.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Et puis, il m'a manqué ces derniers mois. Merde, Hinata. Pas comme Asahi et Daichi m'ont manqué. Non, lui m'a vraiment, _vraiment_ , manqué.

A son grand étonnement, le sourire attendri du rouquin ne le contraria pas. Chaque mot prononcé à voix haute, chaque mot écouté avec soin, diffusait une onde paisible au sein de sa poitrine. Il avait gardé tout ça pour lui pendant bien trop longtemps. C'était agréable de pouvoir vider ses pensées. Il continua, sur sa lancée :

\- Et puis il y a son obsession pour les Popsicle qui me rend complètement dingue. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est juste là, je n'arrive pas à ne pas le regarder. Lui, sa langue, et ses Popsicles de mes deux. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, j'y pense en permanence, et en résultat, je joue mal. Très très très mal.

Le rire d'Hinata résonna à ses oreilles.

\- Je t'ai rarement vu aussi honnête, Kageyama, répondit-il. Je ne peux pas vraiment me mettre à ta place mais... d'une certaine manière, je comprends. Si Yachi faisait de même, ce serait une torture.

 _\- C'est_ une torture, Hinata. Je vais craquer.

\- Eh bien craque ? Que perds-tu si tu le lui dis ? Sugawara étant qui il est, jamais il ne te fera de mal. Même s'il te rejette.

\- Tu vois, tu sais d'avance qu'il me rejettera. A quoi bon alors ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Je n'en sais rien !, s'écria Hinata. Et puis : _A quoi bon ?_ dis-tu ? Ben, à te libérer d'un poids déjà. Si tout se passe bien, tu gagneras beaucoup... Et si ça ne va pas plus loin, tu ne perdras rien, il continuera d'être ton ami.

Tobio ébouriffa un peu trop violemment les cheveux d'Hinata en grognant.

\- Je déteste vraiment la sagesse que tu as gagné ces derniers-mois. Je _te_ déteste.

\- Ah la la. Ma nouvelle maturité et moi, on te déteste aussi, Kageyama. T'es tellement bête comme tes pieds quand tu t'y mets.

\- Et toi, alors. Tu me parles de conseils, mais je sais que c'est Yachi qui a fait sa déclaration...

Le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel avant de désigner le ballon que Tobio tenait toujours dans ses bras. Hinata, n'ayant sérieusement pas envie de s'épancher sur le courage de Yachi qu'il n'aurait, lui, jamais eu à sa place, changea automatiquement de sujet en un coup d'œil : _Et nos passes alors ? On peut passer aux passes maintenant que tu es concentré ?_

 _Maintenant, oui_ , pensa Tobio, le cœur plus léger, et s'avançant sur le terrain.

* * *

Il avait beau avoir retrouvé un peu de sa concentration depuis qu'Hinata était au courant, les Popsicle continuaient de le troubler et ce, de plus en plus dangereusement. Chaque jour, un goût différent, une couleur différente, mais toujours la même manière de les déguster. Et toujours la même sensation qui lui coupait le souffle au fond de son estomac.

Pourquoi Suga avait choisi cette addiction parmi tant d'autres ?

Son regard s'attarda un peu trop longtemps sur l'objet de ses pensées qui discutait avec l'entraîneur, cette fois-ci sans glace à la main mais tout aussi séduisant dans sa manière de se tenir, de sourire, de parler, dans sa manière _d'être_ tout simplement. Son cœur était proche de défaillir, un mélange entre l'été, ses émotions, et le match qui battait son plein.

Sans prévenir, Hinata lui sauta littéralement dessus pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

\- Concentre-toi bon sang, Kageyama ! Je refuse de perdre devant Tsukki !

\- Je suis épuisé. Les nouveaux me fatiguent. La chaleur me fatigue.

\- Regarder Suga te fatigue surtout, minauda-t-il. Tu ne me trompes plus maintenant que je le sais...

\- Hinata !

Le rouquin s'arrêta de gesticuler, la balle sous le bras et le défia du regard.

\- Si tu laisses cette balle de match à Tsukki, je te mets au défi de tout avouer à Suga.

\- Ça ne va pas la tête ! Jamais de la vie !

\- Ben alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire...

Tobio ne put s'empêcher de revenir à Suga, qui lui renvoya son regard avec un sourire. Mon Dieu, il ne se doutait vraiment de rien du tout... Et lui, son cœur s'emballait bien trop violemment à son goût dans sa poitrine. Comment réussissait-il encore à jouer avec toutes ces fourmis dans les doigts ?

\- Ici la Terre..., taquina Hinata.

\- Ok. On va gagner. C'est hors de question que je le lui avoue.

\- Avouer quoi à qui ? s'immisça Ennoshita en les fusillant du regard avant de secouer la tête. Qu'importe. On vous attend ! Concentrez-vous, reprenez-vous et gagnez-moi ce set où je vous remplace pour le prochain. Vous n'êtes vraiment pas synchros aujourd'hui !

Pris sur le fait, les deux garçons hochèrent la tête et Tobio soupira de soulagement. Il était moins une... Heureusement qu'il pouvait compter sur Ennoshita pour ne pas se mêler des affaires d'autrui et pour respecter la vie privée de ses amis. Il n'imaginait pas un seul instant le désastre si Tanaka avait été sur le terrain à sa place...

Néanmoins, l'issue du match était moins gentille qu'Ennoshita lui-même. Leurs adversaires les menaient d'un point et c'était suffisant. Un de plus et le set était remporté. Une seconde plus tôt, il était dans ses pensées. Désormais, il était dans la réalité, nerveux, conscient que les sentiments qu'il gardait secret ne tenaient plus qu'à un point.

Il se tourna vers la ligne de service et se mit à blêmir. Évidemment, comment avait-il pu l'oublier un seul instant ?

Il échangea un regard avec Hinata et eut un rictus.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à louper ton service ou je te tue...

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire exprès de perdre, si c'est ce que tu insinues, répondit Hinata en redressant les épaules. J'ai ma fierté. Je ne donnerai pas une seule victoire à Tsukki, il ne se sent plus depuis qu'il a progressé.

\- Ne sois pas vexé parce qu'il a progressé plus vite que toi.

\- Hé !

\- Hinata ! Kageyama ! Allez, bon sang.

La voix d'Ennoshita mit immédiatement fin à leurs chamailleries et chacun se mit aussitôt en position, jaugeant leurs adversaire avec une rivalité inoffensive. C'était un vrai quatre contre quatre corsé. Ces matchs étaient surtout organisés afin de perfectionner les acquis et les atouts des nouveaux –ce qui marchait en général plutôt bien. Mais la fierté des premières et terminales étaient tout de même mise à rude épreuve.

Aujourd'hui, face à eux : deux des nouvelles recrues intenables, Tsukishima et ses centimètres gagnés ces derniers mois –et qui le rendaient encore plus impressionnant, et Daichi... Autant dire que les points se marquaient difficilement avec leur défense sans faille ou presque. La cohésion encore difficile avec les deux électrons libres parmi eux ne semblait vraiment pas être une grande menace.

Hinata, Kageyama et Ennoshita, en revanche, avaient beau être rôdés contre leurs amis, la présence d'un camarade encore inconnu de leur côté compliquait bien plus l'affaire. Ce n'était pas toujours simple de se coordonner à quelqu'un qui voulait faire ses preuves, continuait d'apprendre, et à qui ils ne faisaient pas encore totalement confiance. Ça l'était encore moins quand cet inconnu était supposé être leur libéro.

Tobio soupira. Il comprenait désormais bien mieux l'attitude de leurs aînés quand lui et Hinata étaient arrivés dans l'équipe il y a plus d'un an. Ils avaient dû déboussoler tout l'ordre établi, d'autant plus qu'ils ne s'étaient pas comporté comme deux parangons de vertus...

Il regarda le rouquin et ils hochèrent la tête de concert.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt... lâcha Ennoshita avec un sourire. En place !

Concentré, Hinata réussit à offrir un de ces beaux services qu'il commençait à perfectionner lors de leurs soirées d'entraînement. Il était encore loin d'étonner Daichi qui amortit son coup sans broncher, mais ses progrès étaient visibles et Tobio esquissa un sourire soulagé. Ils démarraient bien.

Il expira doucement, chassa toutes ses pensées parasites et se plongea dans le jeu, à l'affût de chaque passe, chaque mouvement, chaque parole de leurs adversaires. Il suivait la balle avec attention. Soulagé d'un poids maintenant qu'Hinata était au courant, il était moins distrait et l'exercice était plus simple. Il se surprit à utiliser sa concentration au maximum –le défi qui l'attendait s'ils perdaient n'était pas sans le motiver secrètement...

Toutefois, le point était difficile. La balle ne semblait pas vouloir atterrir, que ce soit d'un côté ou de l'autre. Arrivée pour la troisième fois sur leur partie du terrain, Tobio commençait à fatiguer.

\- J'ai ! cria le nouveau libéro en dérapant sur le sol.

Réussissant une belle réception et récoltant des encouragements de Nishinoya resté à l'écart, le seconde redressa les épaules avec confiance. Il esquissa un sourire satisfait –un peu trop sûr de lui. Si Tobio n'avait pas été aussi occupé à courir sur le terrain, il aurait levé les yeux au ciel jusqu'à en avoir mal. Voilà une des raisons pour laquelle Haruki lui tapait sur les nerfs, il était trop orgueilleux.

Toutefois, l'attention de l'équipe adverse sur Haruki, lui laissa une jolie occasion pour faire la passe à Ennoshita, qui attaqua sans plus de cérémonie. La feinte d'Hinata rata néanmoins. Tsukishima l'attendait, l'avait vu, et toisa Tobio.

La prochaine... La prochaine... Il n'avait pas l'intention de leur laisser la balle de match.

Lui et Hinata échangèrent un bref regard entendu. La prochaine était pour eux. Malgré tous ses efforts, Tsukishima ne leur arrivait pas à la cheville quand ils combinaient leurs forces.

Mais Tobio devait avouer que les nouveaux attaquants se démerdaient bien de l'autre côté du filet et dominaient le jeu depuis le service d'Hinata. La chaleur écrasante de l'été n'était pas pour l'aider. Ses muscles était doublement accablés. Il suivit néanmoins attentivement la balle tandis qu'elle arrivait à toute vitesse. Une attaque fourbe et rapide, dirigée à l'opposé de leur libéro.

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à Haruki qui, pavanant toujours, venait d'ouvrir deux grands yeux surpris. Le garçon marqua un temps d'arrêt, un temps de trop pour un libéro, et Tobio trancha. Il ne perdrait pas. La passe ne serait pas idéale et tiendrait plus de la réception qu'autre chose... Mais elle était possible, et elle était pour _maintenant_.

Comme s'ils ne formaient qu'un, Hinata comprit son geste sans qu'il ait besoin de dire un mot.

\- La passe, s'écria le rouquin.

\- J'ai, répliqua Tobio en même temps.

Il y eut une seconde de flottement. L'adrénaline à fond dans ses veines, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. C _omme au bon vieux temps_ , songea-t-il en se délectant de toutes les émotions diverses qu'il ressentait.

Puis, une douleur fulgurante au niveau de son nez.

Ses mains ne touchèrent pas la balle. Il entra en collision avec Haruki. La vitesse les propulsa tous les deux sur le sol et Tobio ferma les yeux sur le coup, les mains crispées sur son visage en évitant que la chute lui inflige plus de dégâts. Son visage était en feu. La morsure de la douleur était soudaine et violente, il eut du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Ça va ? lança Hinata en accourant vers lui.

\- Je suis désolé, désolé, désolé, s'exclama Haruki en arrivant à sa hauteur, intact, seulement secoué.

Puis Ennoshita se dessina dans sa ligne de mire, cachant le soleil tapant. Il ordonna à Tobio de lui montrer son visage et il grimaça.

\- Rien de mal, ton nez est juste un peu rouge.

\- Mal, bafouilla-t-il.

\- Haruki, voilà l'importance de travailler en équipe. Hinata et Tobio _l'avaient._ Tu aurais dû écouter.

\- Oui mais je pouvais toujours la rattraper et...

\- Dans une équipe, on s'écoute et on se fait confiance. Ils auraient pu la rater comme la réussir. L'importance, c'est de pouvoir s'écouter, se comprendre, se faire confiance, et ne pas se mettre en opposition sur le terrain. Si tu pensais l'avoir, il aurait mieux fallu le faire entendre à tout le monde avant.

Le gamin s'excusa une nouvelle fois, les yeux sur le sol, tandis que Daichi posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. Derrière lui, Tsukishima suivait en soupirant, et les deux secondes tapèrent dans le dos d'Haruki. Tobio se sentit brusquement étouffé. Il y avait soudain trop de monde autour de lui et il avait non seulement mal au nez mais à la nuque et à la hanche aussi. L'impact avait été brusque.

\- Tu sais très bien que ça peut arriver, même avec de l'expérience, dit Daichi au nouveau capitaine. Ce n'est pas grave. Plus de peur que de mal apparemment. Qu'en penses-tu, Kageyama ?

\- Ça va. Je peux continuer à jouer.

\- Hélas, non, répondit Ennoshita en secouant la tête. Je tiens mes paroles. On a perdu le set ; Vous êtes remplacés pour le prochain... Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas de jouer contre d'autres joueurs, Daichi.

Ce dernier avisa ses camarades restés sur le côté et un sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres.

\- Pas le moindre du monde. Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir de jouer contre Asahi et Suga.

\- Je vais prendre Tanaka, aussi. Je sens qu'il a envie de jouer depuis tout à l'heure !

\- C'est génial, sourit Daichi en se frottant les mains. Ce nouveau set va être intéressant...

\- Je suis remplacé ? demanda timidement Haruki.

\- Oui. Tu vas voir ce que donne une équipe organisée sur le terrain, prends-le comme une leçon de ton capitaine.

\- Si c'est comme ça, alors je vais donner le même conseil aux nouveaux attaquants car ils sont tout aussi désorganisés et indisciplinés, répliqua Daichi.

\- Hein ?! s'écrièrent les deux concernés à l'unisson. Mais...

\- Pas de mais. Regarder un bon match fait partie de l'apprentissage. Je vais prendre Nishinoya et Kinoshita. Ça va nous faire du bien de rejouer tous ensemble.

L'ancien capitaine et le nouveau s'échangèrent un sourire de connivence, empli d'une lueur de défi, puis se serrèrent la main.

Massant sa hanche, Tobio les envia. S'il avait envie de jouer un match, c'était bien l'un de ceux-là, sans nouvelles recrues pour courir dans tous les sens et pour oublier les règles basiques du volley. Il avait désespérément envie d'être libre sur le terrain, de pouvoir compter sur ses coéquipiers, de ne faire qu'un avec eux.

\- Ça marche. Allez, fit Ennoshita en claquant des mains. C'est parti, c'est parti.

Les deux électrons libres de l'équipe de Daichi grommelèrent sans cacher leur mécontentement. C'était certain qu'ils n'avaient pas épuisé toute leur énergie. Haruki non plus, d'ailleurs. Tout trois, vexés d'être mis sur la touche sans comprendre l'importance de la leçon, boudèrent ouvertement et quittèrent le terrain en tapant des pieds. Ennoshita soupira et se dirigea vers Ukai pour l'informer des changements. Du coin de l'œil, Tobio put voir le visage de Sugawara s'éclairer en étant appelé sur le terrain et il se sentit toute chose.

Toujours assis sur le sol, il prit une profonde inspiration. Enfin, il respirait. Hinata se mit dans son champ de vision et lui tendit une main.

\- Merci, murmura ce dernier en acceptant l'aide. Je crois que je vois un peu flou en vérité.

Le rouquin se mit à rire, puis passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux.

\- Désolé, on a perdu... Tu sais ce que ça signifie...

Tobio se raidit.

 _Merde_ , il avait réussit à oublier le temps du choc. Il déglutit, se sentant légèrement paniquer. Il paniqua d'autant plus quand le changement des joueurs s'effectua et qu'il croisa Suga en sortant du terrain.

Ce dernier s'arrêta à sa hauteur, les lèvres pincées, et il vit Hinata afficher un air innocent avant d'accélérer le pas pour les laisser seuls. Il n'eut même pas le temps de lui en vouloir que Sugawara s'approcha et l'inspecta avec inquiétude.

\- C'est bien ce que je craignais, Tobio. C'est léger mais tu commences à saigner du nez...

Il était si concentré sur l'air soucieux de Sugawara que Tobio en oublia le réflexe de porter ses mains à son nez pour vérifier les dégâts. Son ami était si proche et il avait tout le loisir d'observer ses lèvres qui avaient pris une teinte légèrement bleutée. Son souffle se coinça quelque part dans sa gorge. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et que leurs camarades les entouraient, il avait désespérément envie de se pencher et saisir l'occasion pour l'embrasser.

Il avait envie de goûter ces lèvres bleues, de goûter le parfum de la glace et la réaction de Suga.

\- C'est léger mais... tu permets que je vérifie ? demanda Sugawara en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Tobio rougit et acquiesça.

Oh oui, il avait envie... Mais il pouvait imaginer à la perfection ces yeux doux rivés sur lui tourner à l'orage. Il pouvait de nouveau facilement imaginer le dégoût ou l'étonnement, mais surtout le rejet, comme il avait rejeté tant de filles qui avaient cherché à l'étreindre par surprise.

Il retint presque sa respiration quand Suga lui tint doucement la nuque d'une main et prit son menton de l'autre pour lui faire pencher la tête en arrière, puis sur le côté, l'observant sous tous ses angles. Tobio se laissa toucher sans broncher. Chaque doigt posé sur sa peau était une sensation nouvelle et qui le brûlait. Son aîné était précautionneux, le maniant avec douceur.

Un geste si simple, si commun, qu'il avait lui-même déjà effectué sur ses coéquipiers blessés. Pourtant, le calme, l'air minutieux, et la sensation de tendresse émanant de Suga ne faisait qu'accentuer le trouble dans son bas-ventre. Ce n'était vraiment pas qu'un effet des Popsicle, au final. Tout en son interlocuteur réveillait des sens enfouis et des émotions particulières.

Suga croisa son regard et sourit. Instinctivement, il sentit ses lèvres en faire de même.

\- Non, tout va bien. C'est vraiment superficiel.

\- Tant mieux...

\- Mais repose-toi, hydrate-toi bien, et prends-en de la graine en nous regardant. Tu n'as pas été plus réfléchi qu'Haruki.

Les mains en eurent terminées avec son inspection. Le temps en suspension reprit son cours, au grand dam de Tobio à qui les effleurements légers manquaient déjà.

Son cœur loupa toutefois un battement de taille quand Sugawara lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux et se pencha à son oreille.

\- Je suis content que tu aies l'air d'aller mieux. C'était plus agréable de te voir jouer. Maintenant, laisse-moi le terrain, d'accord ?

Face à son clin d'œil, Tobio rejoignit Hinata sur le banc dans un état second. Il ne se souvint pas d'avoir porté une serviette à son nez et pourtant elle était là quand il se tourna vers la tête rousse qui le regardait d'un drôle d'air.

\- Quoi ?

\- Bah dis-moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit pour que tu sois dans cet état au juste ?

\- Mais rien du tout... Juste que j'avais l'air d'aller mieux.

Ce qui en soi était loin d'être vrai. Et loin d'être faux.

Il ne savait plus. Il était loin d'avoir repris sa concentration et son jeu habituel, il était loin d'avoir occulté toute distraction répondant au nom de « Kôshi Sugawara » dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait donc pas dire qu'il allait mieux... Pourtant, la proximité qu'il venait d'expérimenter le rendait heureux. C'était tout bête mais son cœur ne battait pas de manière douloureuse, il semblait se languir délicieusement.

 _Nom de nom !_ Il avait encore plus envie que Sugawara le touche, maintenant. De manière toujours aussi douce et légère, puis de manière plus passionnée, à des lieux de l'apparence de son aîné. Il avait envie d'être effleuré et caressé et embrassé. Il avait envie d'être mordu, et griffé, et dévoré.

Il avait envie d'effleurer, de caresser, d'embrasser, de mordre, de griffer, de lécher, et bien plus encore, également. Son coeur menaçait de lui sortir de la poitrine rien qu'à cette pensée.

\- Donc tu ne lui as rien dit ?

\- Hinata, ferme-la.

Il fut tiré de ses rêveries en un instant.

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pu le lui dire, là ? au milieu du terrain ? si vite ? murmura-t-il en retour pour ne pas être entendu des autres.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Mais je ne suis pas prêt ! Il faut déjà que je me fasse à l'idée...

\- Je te donne jusqu'à la fin des vacances, deux semaines, jusqu'à son départ pour Tokyo. Sinon, je m'en charge...

Tobio soupira. Son sentiment éphémère de bonheur s'était tout de suite volatilisé en pensant à Tokyo… Suga de retour à l'université, à des kilomètres d'ici, n'était vraiment pas quelque chose qui l'enchantait. Le temps se volatilisait, passait bien trop vite. Sa tranquillité serait peut-être de retour, certes, mais la solitude qui l'enveloppait à l'idée de son départ lui faisait mal. Le manque le guettait déjà et il n'était pas certain d'être en mesure de le gérer.

Il avait hâte que l'été se termine, mais pas que leurs aînés repartent pour leurs études.

Encore moins Sugawara qu'il voulait parfois garder pour lui seul.

Essuyant les dernières traces de sang de son nez, il décida de ne pas répondre à Hinata et tenta de s'intéresser tant bien que mal au match, bien plus organisé et professionnel que le leur. Mais ses yeux ne cessaient de dériver vers le passeur qui avait pris sa place.

Il avait une grâce particulière, une respiration à la hauteur de son attitude, calme, retenue, précise, et ses mouvements étaient toujours calculés. Il savait que Sugawara enviait parfois son agilité et la liberté qu'il prenait sur le terrain, mais lui, Tobio, admirait sa totale maîtrise de lui-même et sa complicité avec ses coéquipiers. Son calme avait quelque chose d'attirant, comme une force tranquille et sûre.

C'était comme de l'art.

 _Le corps de Suga aussi est de l'art_ , pensa-t-il en laissant son regard parcourir les muscles du passeur, s'arrêtant particulièrement sur ses cuisses qui se découvraient à chaque bond.

Il avait chaud. Il commençait à devenir réellement fou, fou de désir, fou amoureux.

Sugawara rit à une réplique de Nishinoya et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Tobio tourna rouge pivoine et jeta un regard inquiet à Hinata, de peur que celui-ci ait suivi le fil de ses pensées. Malheureusement pour sa sérénité, le rouquin semblait avoir lu en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

\- Ferme-la, Hinata, gronda-t-il.

\- Mais je n'ai rien dit du tout.

Le rouquin sourit, avant d'ajouter tout bas :

\- Imbécile.

* * *

Son portable n'avait plus de batterie et Hinata était en retard. Il commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter, courant autour du parc pour calmer l'énervement qui montait petit à petit. Difficile de ne pas arriver à la conclusion que son ami avait oublié de le prévenir qu'il passait la soirée avec Yachi.

Un éclair traversa le ciel peu rassurant de ce soir-là et Tobio accéléra la cadence.

Il n'attendrait pas indéfiniment, le mauvais temps s'approchait. Pour un soir d'été, il faisait frais. Bon, mais plus frais que d'habitude, et il pouvait sentir dans l'air le parfum de la pluie arrivant à grand pas. Il n'avait pas envie d'être encore là quand elle frapperait.

\- Tobio !

Le jeune homme s'arrêta brusquement, sous le choc, et se retourna.

Sugawara se tenait derrière lui, une main sur la hanche, un peu essoufflé mais totalement irrésistible. Ses cheveux en bataille lui donnaient envie d'y passer une main, d'y enfouir son nez, d'y respirer son odeur, et... Tobio secoua la tête, revenant brusquement sur Terre.

Que faisait-il là ?

\- Bon sang, ce que tu cours vite ! Je n'ai plus l'habitude avec l'université...

Il combla les mètres entre eux et s'accouda contre lui le temps de reprendre une respiration normale.

\- Tu permets ? Désolé, Hinata n'arrive pas à te joindre, ton téléphone est coupé. Comme la maison de mes parents est à côté, il m'a prévenu... Il ne peut pas venir ce soir, je suis désolé.

\- Je commençais à m'en douter. Laisse-moi deviner, il est avec Yachi ?

Il vit son ami hésiter avant de répondre d'une petite voix.

\- Oui... Désolé, je sais que...

\- Suga, arrête, s'écria-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne suis _pas_ amoureux de Yachi, rentre-toi ça dans le crâne, merci. Je ne sais même pas comment cette idée est arrivée dans ta tête.

\- Tu as l'air heureux en sa compagnie, c'est pour cette raison.

Tobio leva un sourcil. Jamais il n'avait eu l'impression d'être plus heureux en la compagnie de la jeune femme plutôt que ses coéquipiers... Et surtout plutôt que Sugawara. Comment ne pouvait-il pas le voir ? Pour lui, c'était si évident, en tout cas.

\- Mais si tu le dis, d'accord, d'accord, capitula son aîné. Hinata ne viendra pas mais peut-être que tu voudras bien jouer un peu avec moi à la place ?

Le sourire et l'intonation de sa voix donnèrent une tout autre idée de jeu à Tobio. Le ton était bizarre, plus suave... Mais il devait rêver, n'est-ce pas ?

Il opta pour un hochement de tête, évitant ainsi de bafouiller ou de répondre une connerie. Un hochement de tête, c'était sûr, ça ne pouvait pas le trahir. Il n'était même pas certain d'être en mesure de répondre un simple « oui », d'un ton normal, sans arrière-pensées.

Plus les jours passaient, plus effectivement il avait du mal à garder pour lui toutes ses émotions. La peau de Sugawara était beaucoup trop tentante pour ne pas se donner une chance. Et les mots, eux, se bousculaient de plus en plus sur sa langue, menaçant de sortir à chaque instant, surtout lors des moments les plus inappropriés. Le défi ne lui semblait plus être un calvaire et avait de plus en plus le goût de la libération, de la paix.

Tobio prit la direction du terrain de volley-ball en gardant la bouche bien fermée. Il n'eut pas besoin de s'assurer que son ami le suive, il était assurément là, derrière lui, il pouvait le sentir. Il y avait une sorte d'électricité dans l'air qui le liait à lui.

Il se demanda brièvement comment réussirait-il à se concentrer sur ses exercices avec Sugawara comme partenaire. Ses yeux, son corps, son sourire, il était déjà distrait quand il restait sur le banc de touche lors des matchs, alors à ses côtés sur le terrain ? Ou pire encore : face à lui en un contre un ? C'était impossible. Il n'allait pas pouvoir être capable de quoi que ce soit.

\- Tout va bien ? le rattrapa Suga. N'en veux pas à Hinata, je peux t'assurer qu'il est mortifié et que tu trouveras une montagne d'appels quand tu allumeras ton téléphone.

\- Je n'en doute pas...

Ce dont il se doutait bien en revanche, c'était du choix d'Hinata. Il n'avait pas choisi Suga par hasard. Nishinoya aussi habitait le coin, après tout.

\- Tu veux commencer par quoi ? demanda Tobio.

\- A toi de voir. Je n'ai pas trop le loisir de jouer au volley à Tokyo : n'importe quel exercice me ferait plaisir.

\- Suga, tu sais que tu as le droit d'imposer ce que tu veux un peu ? Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

Il se retourna pour sourire à Sugawara et les yeux de ce dernier se mirent à pétiller de malice. Troublé, Tobio ne put se détacher de son regard et prit même une teinte cramoisi quand celui-ci rétorqua :

\- Quelle genre de proposition est-ce, Tobio ?

Il faillit vraiment trébucher en s'arrêtant à l'orée du terrain de volley. Les palpitations de son cœur n'avaient plus rien de raisonnable et ses pensées s'embrouillaient. Il avait l'impression que Sugawara n'avait pas lancé cette phrase au hasard. C'était la première fois qu'il découvrait ce ton, un ton malin, rieur, différent de ses taquineries habituelles. Il semblait séducteur et infiniment sérieux tout d'un coup.

Et c'est ce sérieux qui le déboussola le plus. Il ne savait pas quoi en conclure. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, embarrassé, cherchant à savoir s'il se faisait soudain des idées ou non.

\- Enfin, je... enfin...

\- Je plaisantais, sourit son aîné en reprenant son air habituel. Pour tout t'avouer, j'aimerais bien attaquer pour changer. Tu crois qu'on peut faire ça ? J'aime la sensation qui en découle, c'est indescriptible, plus puissant qu'une passe réussie ou qu'une belle réception... Même si ça doit être un blasphème de dire une chose pareille en étant passeur...

Tobio sourit. Il n'avait aucune envie de lui rappeler le sentiment incroyable d'une passe réussie. La joie communicative de son ami était authentique et précieuse. Quand il se montrait aussi passionné, motivé, honnête, il en était encore plus beau. Si Tobio avait bien un type de personne, c'était les gens honnêtes.

\- Ça me va, Suga.

Tout lui irait, tant qu'il passait un peu de temps avec lui. Toutefois, ils n'allèrent vraiment pas loin qu'une ou deux attaques coordonnées.

La pluie supposée arriva et plus tôt que prévue. Par petites gouttes douces et rafraîchissantes, tout d'abord, que Tobio apprécia aussi bien dans ses cheveux que ruisselante sur le visage de son partenaire. Puis, par une averse violente et presque inattendue qui les prit tout deux par surprise. L'eau était gelée et Tobio lâcha un cri surpris.

Riant, Sugawara le prit par le bras et l'entraîna à l'abri sous les arbres. Tobio était déjà trempé et il commençait à grelotter. S'il avait su... Il aurait au moins pris une veste ! Jetant un regard en biais à son aîné, son cœur loupa un battement.

Son rire s'était transformé en un sourire doux sur ses lèvres et il avait fermé les yeux. Il humait maintenant l'air, le vent qui se levait et qui apportait avec lui tous les parfums bruts et plaisants de la pluie. Le visage pointé vers le ciel, il émanait de lui une sensation si paisible que Tobio en fut réchauffé. Libre de l'observer à loisir, il ne s'en priva pas. Les traits de son visage respiraient la sincérité : il appréciait ce moment, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Ce qui faisait écho en lui, surtout, c'est qu'il appréciait d'être en sa compagnie. Lui, Tobio, le pessimiste.

\- C'est agréable, non ? dit-il en ouvrant les yeux vers lui. Après une telle chaleur...

Il secoua la tête pour chasser quelques gouttes de ses cheveux et Tobio se surpris à suivre celles-ci dégouliner sur la peau de son ami et s'engouffrer sous son t-shirt plutôt que de lui répondre. Il était obnubilé par leur course et par les muscles qui se dessinaient parfaitement sous les vêtements humides de Sugawara.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta furieusement quand le tonnerre éclata.

\- Je crois qu'on ne devrait pas rester là..., murmura Tobio, peu rassuré.

\- Non, tu as raison. Les arbres risquent d'attirer la foudre et...

\- J'ai la phobie de l'orage, avoua-t-il.

Un petit rire retentit à son oreille, comme une chanson, et Tobio s'excusa en rougissant.

\- C'est rien ! Il n'y a pas à avoir honte. J'ai bien la phobie des fourmis, tu sais... Aussi idiot que ça puisse paraître...

A sa surprise, Tobio rit à son tour avant d'être coupé dans son élan par un nouveau coup de tonnerre.

\- Merde, grogna-t-il. Suga. Je ne peux plus bouger... Laisse-moi ici. Laisse-moi ici, ok ?

\- Ne sois pas bête, Tobio. J'habite à côté si tu veux. Si on court, tu crois que ça pourrait le faire ?

\- Tu-tu me proposes de venir chez toi ?

\- Bien sûr ! Tu crois sérieusement que je vais te laisser là ou te laisser rentrer seul chez toi alors que tu es mort de trouille ?

Sugawara leva un sourcil.

\- Je ne suis pas mort de trouille.

\- Ben voyons, et cette phobie alors ? Volatilisée ? Oh, regarde, un éclair ! Un... deux... tr...

La foudre tomba dans une cacophonie assourdissante et la pluie redoubla d'effort jusqu'à ce qu'il soit impossible de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez. Tobio s'immobilisa et ferma les yeux. Il réprima un cri, mais pas une grimace. Tremblant, il referma ses bras autour de lui-même.

\- Ok ok ça va, j'ai compris ! répondit-t-il. Oui, je suis mort de trouille ! Où habites-tu déjà ?

\- Inspire, Tobio. Expire. Inspire, expire, doucement, prends-ton temps. Compte les secondes pendant que tu respires.

Tobio le fusilla du regard mais pas pour bien longtemps. Suga posa une main sur son bras et son pouls redoubla. Son toucher était bien plus apaisant que l'exercice de respiration qu'il lui proposait... Il n'en mena pas large, cependant, quand les doigts continuèrent leur chemin sur sa peau, caressant les gouttes d'eau sur son avant-bras, avant de finir leur course en s'entremêlant aux siens.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner que Suga le tira de sous les arbres. D'instinct, Tobio fit un geste en arrière.

\- Non. Non, non, non.

\- Allez, viens, insista son ami en continuant de le tirer vers lui. Tu n'as vraiment que cinq cent mètres à faire, je te le promets. Ensuite tu seras à l'abri. _Vraiment_ à l'abri et pas sous ces arbres... inquiet... à attendre que la foudre te tombe _réellement_ dessus...

\- Tu cherches à me faire encore plus peur ?

\- Mais pas du tout...

Mais son sourire mentait. Il le taquinait.

Tobio maudissait Hinata de l'avoir envoyé à sa rencontre et pourtant... il était content que celui-ci l'ait fait. Il n'aurait jamais vécu ce moment, sinon. Qui sait s'il n'aurait pas été coincé dans le parc sous la pluie comme un idiot, d'ailleurs. Malgré l'orage, Tobio savourait leurs mains liées ensemble. Celles-ci lui donnaient du courage. Il consentit rapidement à le suivre, non sans grogner face au coup de tonnerre qui tomba de nouveau à proximité.

Suga sourit, ramassa le ballon qu'il cala allégrement sous son bras, et ne lâcha pas sa main.

De tous les détails, ce fut celui-ci sur lequel Tobio se concentra. Oublié, le bruit de la pluie martelant le sol à un rythme brut et irrégulier. Oublié, le ciel devenu profondément noir, de temps en temps zébré par un éclair impressionnant. Oubliées les gouttes d'eau sur la peau de son ami et le désir dans son ventre.

Ses yeux étaient rivés sur ces doigts qui le tenaient, qui le laissaient s'accrocher à lui, à la prise douce mais ferme qui avait pris possession de sa main pour le soutenir. Il esquissa un faible sourire rêveur, n'était toujours pas rassuré pour autant.

\- On court ?

Il acquiesça et Sugawara l'emporta dans son élan.

A peine sortis du parc qu'ils étaient trempés jusqu'aux os. La pluie tombait drue sur le pavement. Pas une voiture, aucun bruit de circulation et surtout pas un chat à l'horizon. Ils coururent. Entre chaque coup de tonnerre, un silence presque assourdissant. Un orage d'été, où la chaleur était arrivée à son paroxysme.

\- C'est cette maison, vas-y entre, je te suis. C'est déjà ouvert.

Tobio ne se fit pas prier de fois et se roua vers la porte d'entrée. Il se laissa tomber brutalement sur le sol du hall d'entrée avant de se déchausser et de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Il était à l'abri, enfin. Et il était chez Suga. Pour la toute première fois.

Son aîné arriva peu après lui, avec du courrier entre les mains qu'il déposa à l'entrée. Il éclata d'un rire franc en le dévisageant. Un rire communicatif.

\- Tu verrais ta tête, Tobio. Tout va bien, maintenant. Respire !

\- Ne le dis à personne...

\- Marché conclut. Ce sera notre petit secret, sourit Sugawara. Je vais nous chercher des vêtements secs avant que tu n'attrapes la mort, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Je pourrais avoir un chargeur ? Il faudrait que je prévienne mes parents...

\- Pas de soucis, donne-moi deux minutes.

\- Hey, Suga !

Sur le point de monter les escaliers, son ami se retourna. A deux doigts, Tobio était à deux de tout avouer là, maintenant, tout de suite, et de gagner son défi... La peur de l'orage, couplée à la sensation des doigts de son aîné qu'il sentait encore sur sa peau, il se sentait différent. Il se sentait capable de tout. Néanmoins, il se reprit de justesse et baissa les yeux.

\- Merci.

\- Y'a pas de quoi. Fais comme chez toi, Tobio ! Mes parents sont en vacances. Si tu n'as pas mangé, il me reste de la soupe dans la cuisine.

A ces mots, l'estomac du jeune homme gargouilla. Il s'aventura aussitôt vers la pièce désignée. Timidement, puis de manière plus assurée en sentant le parfum de légumes qui y régnait et qui alléchait ses papilles. Il hésita, puis s'approcha de la casserole dont émanait le fumet. Surpassant ses bonnes manières, il goûta la soupe à l'aide de la cuillère en bois posée sur le côté et décida aussitôt de rallumer la gazinière.

Il avait bien trop faim après une telle journée pour ne pas céder à la tentation.

\- Alors ?

Il sursauta et Suga se mit à rire. Il s'était changé entre temps, arborant un simple pyjama d'été noir, mettant en valeur ses yeux noisette et sa chevelure. L'envie de l'embrasser se fit plus forte que jamais et l'embrasait tout entier.

\- Détends-toi, Tobio ! Tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux chez moi... On est amis.

\- Je la fais réchauffer, avoua-t-il d'une petite voix. Et c'est très bon.

\- Ah, merci, tu me rassures. C'est la première fois que j'essaie cette recette.

\- C'est... C'est toi ? Tu cuisines ?

\- Ben..., hésita son aîné un peu embarrassé. Quand tu vis seul, il faut bien. J'y ai pris goût... A cuisiner évidemment, pas à vivre seul... Ahem, enfin bon. Tiens, voilà le chargeur et je t'ai mis quelques vêtements dans la pièce d'à côté pour te changer. Je m'occupe de la soupe et je te rejoins, d'accord ?

Tobio sourit face au Suga timide qui lui faisait face et s'exécuta. Une fois dans le salon, sa respiration se calma. Il brancha son portable, vérifiant que celui-ci n'avait pas pris l'eau, et le ralluma. En attendant que le mobile se connecte, il avisa ce que lui avait rapporté Sugawara. Le lycéen rougit en prenant brusquement conscience des vêtements posé sur la table basse et surtout à _qui_ ils appartenaient.

Un T-shirt d'un gris simple et un bas de jogging un peu plus foncé. Tobio enfouit son nez dans la pile et inspira à plein poumon. Une légère odeur de lessive l'embauma et il gémit. Il avait l'impression d'enlacer Suga et d'enfouir le nez dans son cou.

Le cœur battant sous les idées qui lui venaient, il se déshabilla à la hâte et enfila les vêtements. Si la soirée commençait ainsi... Il n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Il ne survivrait pas jusqu'au lendemain sans avouer ses sentiments.

Son portable vibra et il se jeta instinctivement dessus pour chasser le flot d'images qui le tourmentaient. Il avait effectivement une dizaine d'appels en absence de la part d'Hinata et plusieurs messages de sa part. Sugawara avait également tenté de le joindre peu avant de se rendre au parc. Il cliqua sur le dernier texto d'Hinata et rit malgré lui. Il avait eu raison :

 _« Bon et bien j'ai envoyé Sugawara sur ta trace. Je te fais une faveur, tente ta chance, espèce d'idiot ! »_

Il répliqua aussitôt :

 _« J'en étais sûr ! Ne me dis pas que tu lui as avoué quoi que ce soit de ce que je t'ai dit, hein ? »_

La réponse ne se fit pas tarder à arriver :

 _« Bien sûr que non, pourquoi ? »_

 _« Je ne sais pas, il est comme d'habitude mais en même temps... Je le sens différent. Mais je me fais sûrement des idées. Oublie, Hinata. »_

 _« Tu me balances une bombe et tu veux que j'oublie ? Tu es où, là ? Il pleut, tu es rentré, j'espère ? »_

 _« Je suis chez Suga... »_

 _« Kageyama ! Profites-en pour tenter ta chance ou alors tu n'es qu'un idiot ! »_

Le coeur de Tobio se gorgea de courage. Pour une fois, Hinata avait raison... Ses sentiments le torturaient et il avait là une occasion en or pour s'en délester. Il sourit. Un sourire étrange : triste, amer, mélancolique, avec pourtant une pointe d'espoir.

\- Je dérange ? demanda Suga, en arrivant, un bol à la main.

\- Non, pas du tout, se reprit-il. Je viens effectivement de recevoir tous les messages d'Hinata.

\- Il est vraiment désolé. Je l'ai eu au téléphone tout à l'heure, il hurlait presque.

Tobio tapa un dernier texto à l'intention d'Hinata.

 _« Une question : As-tu déjà vu Suga tenir la main à quelqu'un ? De quoi avait-il l'air ? »_

 _« Jamais ! Pourquoi ?_

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il ne put empêcher Hinata de renchérir par la suite, surtout face à son silence.

 _« Attends ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »_

 _« Kageyama ! Raconte-moi. Il t'a tenu la main, c'est ça ?! »_

Il mit son portable de côté sans répondre quand Sugawara déposa le bol en face de lui et poussa un soupir de satisfaction en prenant une nouvelle cuillère de soupe. De toute évidence, la cuisine faisait partie des qualités du jeune homme. L'observant attentivement, son aîné sourit en surprenant sa réaction et Tobio se sentit rougir de plus belle.

\- Je suis content que tu sois là, dit Sugawara en revenant à lui. C'est toujours agréable d'avoir de la compagnie.

\- Ah.

\- Même s'il y a plus souriant que toi, ceci dit.

\- Je sais sourire !

Son interlocuteur se mit à rire.

\- Je sais. Pour être honnête, c'est pour cette raison que je te pensais amoureux de Yachi.

\- Pour la dernière fois : je ne suis _pas_ amoureux d'elle.

\- Je te crois.

\- C'est ça.

\- C'est vrai, _bêta_. Je crois que je le sais, désormais.

 _Bêta_. Il y avait de la tendresse dans sa voix et c'est ce qui empêcha Tobio de se rebeller. Par contre, il ne comprenait pas du tout ce que Suga tentait de lui dire par là. En quoi était-il bête exactement ?

\- Tu as pu prévenir tes parents au fait ?

\- Je vais le faire... Mais ils ne voudront jamais venir me chercher sachant que je pourrais simplement traverser le parc, soupira-t-il.

\- Je peux t'accompagner, si tu y tiens.

\- Tu ferais ça ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça semble toujours t'étonner quand on est gentil avec toi, Tobio ? Bien sûr que je ferais ça si c'est ce que tu veux. Tu peux aussi rester ici, le temps ne se calmera pas avant un bon moment et il y a toujours un ou deux futons de libres dans la maison au besoin. Et ce n'est pas la place qui manque...

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Je ne te l'aurais pas proposé si ça me dérangeait ! Tu es le bienvenu autant que tu le souhaites.

La main de Sugawara traversa la table pour balayer une goutte de pluie restée sur son front. Tobio se pencha contre son contact, humant le parfum de sa peau, de ses doigts, le temps d'une fraction de seconde avant que son ami ne retourne à sa place. Une fraction de seconde qui le tétanisa en réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire aussi naturellement.

L'été s'écoulait tranquillement, et lui, perdait définitivement la raison.

* * *

Impossible de trouver le sommeil. Après une petite période d'accalmie, l'orage était revenu et dans le noir et le silence, il paraissait encore plus menaçant qu'en début de soirée. Tobio pouvait entendre la pluie tambouriner contre la fenêtre comme si elle tentait de cambrioler la maison et les éclairs se faisaient un plaisir d'éclairer de temps à autres la pièce, rendant chaque silhouette du mobilier plus effrayante.

Mais, surtout, le jeune homme avait une conscience toute aiguë de la présence de Suga non loin de lui. Seule la hauteur du lit les séparait. Et dans son futon, il avait une bien jolie vue sur le visage endormi de son ami.

Il n'avait pas besoin de fermer les yeux et de rêver, pour une fois.

Sugawara était là. Beau, endormi, apaisé. Sur le ventre et le visage tourné dans sa direction. Tobio n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de l'observer autant et il en profitait pour marquer dans son esprit tous les traits fins de son visage. Ses yeux s'étaient faits à l'obscurité et il le dévorait du regard sans s'en lasser. Il semblait si reposé, encore plus serein qu'au quotidien, avec une respiration si régulière, si simple. Petit à petit, il réalisait tout simplement la chance qu'il avait d'être là.

Ce qui l'obnubilait encore plus que son visage, c'était sa main qui pendait dans le vide, au bord du matelas. Elle était là, tout juste au dessus de sa tête. Des doigts longs, à l'apparence féminine, et qui le narguaient. Des doigts qui lui avaient pris la main sous la pluie, qui lui avaient effleuré la nuque l'autre jour, qui lui avaient servi de la soupe, qui tenaient toujours habilement ses Popsicle... Des doigts qui lui donnaient tout simplement l'irrésistiblement envie de les toucher une fois de plus.

Juste un peu...

La crainte, encore présente, le retenait. La crainte de gâcher la chouette soirée qu'ils venaient de passer en tête à tête.

Il s'était détendu auprès de Suga, ce soir. Ensemble, ils avaient beaucoup parlé, surtout des études de ce dernier et de Tokyo, ils avait ri et bu beaucoup de thé, ils avaient regardé un navet à la télévision en débattant des scènes douteuses et prévisibles de celui-ci. Des activités que Tobio sous-estimait trop souvent et dont il s'était pourtant délecté aujourd'hui, parce que la compagnie était parfaite.

Mais plus les heures s'écoulaient, plus la peur et la crainte d'être rejeté, de perdre une belle amitié, capitulait face à son désir. Il n'avait pas su saisir sa chance durant la soirée et il se sentait effectivement idiot, comme l'avait prédit Hinata. Il y avait encore le lendemain matin... Mais là, dans la nuit, aussi proche de Suga, il ressassait, il fantasmait, il se retrouvait noyé par les sentiments qui l'habitaient.

Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de le toucher, d'être en contact. Tout s'était déréglé depuis le jour où Suga avait ausculté son nez. Les caresses, les effleurements étaient devenues une addiction. Il avait désespérément besoin que ses doigts soient sur sa peau.

Vers trois heures du matin, il prit une profonde inspiration et tendit sa main vers celle de son ami. Il retraça les contours du bout des doigts, découvrait sa peau comme il n'avait jamais osé le faire avec quiconque auparavant. Il ne s'aventurait pas au-delà du poignet, juste sa main, ses doigts, quelques minutes, quelques secondes. Il redessinait les lignes de sa paume, ses phalanges, les veines qu'il pouvait deviner sur le dos.

La tentation était trop grande. Se rappelant beaucoup trop bien la sensation délicieuse qui lui avait retourné l'estomac plus tôt dans la soirée, Tobio avait envie de réessayer. Il entremêla doucement ses doigts à ceux de son aîné, comme pour tester leur complémentarité. Il progressait millimètre par millimètre, savourant la lenteur et la tortueuse émotion du désir qui en résultait.

C'était sensuel et tendre à la fois. Chaque progrès accélérait son pouls. Il imprimait dans son esprit la sensation de la main de Suga contre la sienne, ayant peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir la lui tenir.

\- Tobio...

Son cœur loupa un battement. Son geste resta en suspens.

L'espace d'une longue seconde, il resta là, à fixer leurs mains encore ensemble avant de ressentir une douleur dans sa poitrine. Pris sur le fait. Impossible de se cacher. Et surtout : Mais qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, bon sang ?

Il chercha à retirer sa main mais celle de Suga se referma fermement sur la sienne. Tobio leva la tête pour pouvoir observer le visage de son ami et y trouver une quelconque réponse. Il fut surpris de ne découvrir aucune véhémence, aucun rejet, aucun dégoût. Sugawara le regardait à travers des cils englués par le sommeil, l'expression toujours aussi bienveillante. Pour la première fois, le jeune homme eut envie d'en finir avec ce calme. Il avait envie que Suga réagisse !

Il ne savait plus que penser ! Est-ce que son aîné se rendait compte de son trouble ? Ou bien pensait-il que c'était _normal_ pour un _ami_ de lui prendre la main ?

\- Tu ne dors pas ? demanda Suga.

Un coup de tonnerre éclata au loin et Sugawara se mit à sourire.

\- Ah, je vois. C'est l'orage ?

\- Entre autres.

Un silence flotta. Le cœur de Tobio résonnait jusque dans ses oreilles, plus fort encore que l'orage à l'extérieur. Il ferma les yeux sur le coup. Mais quel imbécile... C'était ça son aveu ? Ça n'en avait pas la forme et pourtant il ne pouvait pas nier que ça en avait tout l'air. _Tu es le « Entre autres »,_ hurlait le non-dit.

L'absence de réponse l'informa que le message était passé.

Mais la main dans la sienne le perturbait. Elle était toujours là, à serrer la sienne, et un pouce caressait l'un de ses doigts comme un métronome au tempo lent. Sugawara ne l'avait toujours rejeté, ne l'avait toujours pas lâché, ne lui avait toujours pas tourné le dos. Tobio était dans l'attente de quelque chose, sans savoir de quoi exactement.

\- Je vois..., finit par murmurer son ami.

A sa grande surprise, son ami envoya balader ses couvertures et prit place à ses côtés dans le futon. Plus aucune distance et toujours cette main qui refusait de le laisser partir. Tobio était forcément en train de rêver, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Dans quel monde, dans quel univers, Suga aurait bien daigné se rapprocher de lui de la sorte ?

\- Je peux sentir ton pouls dans tes doigts, Tobio. C'est à cause de l'orage ?

\- Non, murmura-t-il.

Il risqua enfin un regard vers Sugawara qui l'observait. Celui-ci sourit.

\- Tu peux dormir tranquille maintenant, je n'irai nulle part.

Les doigts de Suga se détachèrent de lui et lors d'une petite seconde, Tobio sentit son cœur se fracturer en mille morceaux. Etait-ce la façon de son aîné de lui dire qu'il rejetait ses sentiments amoureux mais qu'il restait son ami ?

Sa question mourut quand il sentit le jeune homme poser son visage contre son épaule et passer un bras en travers de son torse.

\- Suga ?

\- Arrête de penser. Dors.

Là, légèrement, à travers le tissu du t-shirt, il sentit qu'on lui déposait un baiser entre l'épaule et le cou. L'électricité circula à l'intérieur de son corps, comme une onde brûlante. La foudre n'était plus seulement au-delà de la chambre, à l'extérieur, elle était également là, tout au fin fond de lui et sous la couverture de son futon. Le désir qui répondait au contact de son ami était bien plus puissant que dans ses rêveries.

Il ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres. Il était dans de beaux draps... et c'était le cas de le dire, quand le beau drap en lui-même était Sugawara et que tout cela lui semblait irréel.

\- Kôshi, marmonna son aîné contre lui.

\- Hein ?

\- Si tu pouvais m'appeler Kôshi, ça me ferait immensément plaisir...

\- Kôshi, murmura-t-il doucement, davantage pour tester la saveur de son prénom sur ses lèvres que pour répondre immédiatement à la demande de son ami.

Il sentit Sugawara enfouir le nez dans son cou et sa main se resserra sur sa hanche. Tobio rougit dans le noir. A ce stade, il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il ne se faisait aucun film.

Et de toute évidence, trouver le sommeil ne risquait pas d'arriver tout de suite.

La respiration de Suga, elle, finit par s'apaiser de nouveau, rapidement. Son aîné n'avait aucun mal à s'endormir où qu'il soit et qu'importe la situation. Une chance que Tobio ne connaissait pas, à moins de revenir d'un match particulièrement palpitant. Il affichait un sourire niais en fixant le plafond. La pression du bras de son ami s'alourdit contre lui et il se délecta d'être enlacé. Il avait cette impression au creux de sa poitrine que s'il fermait les yeux et laissait le matin arriver, la réalité reprendrait ses droits et ne lui offrirait plus de moments aussi magiques et inattendus.

Il attendit puis glissa doucement une main sous son oreiller pour en tirer son portable.

 _« Hinata. Qu'as-tu dit à Suga pour qu'il vienne me chercher ? »_

A sa grande surprise, la réponse arriva immédiatement.

 _« Mon Dieu, Kageyama, t'as vu l'heure ? Et puis je te signale que tu n'as pas répondu à mon dernier sms ! »_

 _« Hinata. Qu'as-tu dit à Suga ? »_

 _« Rien du tout, je t'assure. Il s'est proposé avant même que je lui suggère l'idée ! »_

 _« Je ne sais plus quoi penser... »_

 _« Pourquoi ? Vas-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé, oui ou merde ? »_

 _« Merde. »_

 _« Merci Kageyama, c'est très mature de ta part. »_

Tobio mit son portable sur silencieux et le reposa à sa place, le cœur battant.

Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Il s'était passé quelque chose, il ne sait quoi, entre aujourd'hui et la semaine dernière. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer plus longtemps ce qui commençait à être des faits, petits soient-ils... Sugawara avait fini par comprendre. Il ne savait comment, certes, mais il avait pertinemment compris en tout cas. Ça ne fait plus aucun doute. Le corps chaud pressé contre lui ne faisait aucun doute.

Tobio tourna la tête et huma la chevelure du jeune homme paisiblement endormi à moitié sur lui. Il semblait accepter ses sentiments et plus encore, il devait les retourner pour l'enlacer ainsi aussi naturellement. Il s'était glissé dans son futon avec une telle audace, il ne pouvait plus se mentir à lui-même. Cette soirée n'était pas ordinaire et il était foutrement heureux.

* * *

Tobio sortit de la salle de bain sur la pointe des pieds. Il s'était réveillé seul et s'était engouffré dans la pièce attenante pour une longue douche froide pour ne pas affronter Sugawara si tôt réveillé... Pourtant, il faudrait bien le faire. Mais il était nerveux. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Et il ne savait pas comment Suga, lui, réagirait. Affronter la situation à la lumière du jour n'avait rien à voir avec la confiance qu'insufflaient la nuit et le noir.

Au matin, la réalité avait finalement bien repris ses droits et les doutes étaient revenus. Il avait la sensation d'avoir rêvé la présence de Suga dans son futon, contre lui. La sensation d'avoir imaginé son poids contre son corps et le baiser sur son épaule. Son cœur tambourinait violemment dans sa poitrine à l'idée de réaliser que rien ne s'était réellement produit ou pire encore, il avait la nausée à l'idée de penser que peut-être Sugawara regrettait.

Une serviette autour du cou et ses vêtements secs de la veille sur le dos, il se mit enfin à la recherche son ami, qu'il trouva sur la terrasse.

Penché sur la balustrade à observer les oiseaux de son jardin, il dégustait l'une de ses fameuses Popsicle. Un léger sourire s'empara des lèvres de Tobio tandis qu'il prit son courage à deux mains pour le rejoindre.

\- Bien dormi ? lui demanda son ami en sentant sa présence.

\- Sur la fin, oui. Beaucoup.

Tobio ne pouvait pas nier qu'il guettait la réaction de son interlocuteur.

Et il ne fut pas déçu. Son sourire s'agrandit quand il remarqua que Suga devint timide, lui, si avenant et extraverti, allant toujours au devant des autres et de leurs besoins. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux sur sa Popsicle et en croqua un léger bout. Ses joues avaient tourné au rouge et le coin de ses lèvres s'était retroussé en un délicieux petit sourire. Tobio se sentit encouragé pour la première fois.

\- Tu dormais bien ce matin, répondit Sugawara. J'ai bien peur que l'entraînement ait... commencé sans nous. Je suis désolé. Je n'avais aucune envie de perturber ton précieux sommeil.

Étrangement, il n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout. Et Tobio ne lui en voulait pas le moindre du monde. Il avait l'impression d'être là où il devait être.

Tobio finit par suivre le regard de son ami pour tomber sur deux mésanges qui se courraient après sur la branche d'un arbre. C'était un jardin modeste mais ombragé, dont l'orage de la veille avait laissé quelques traces de son passage. Il faisait bon sur la terrasse encore humide. Le soleil était encore quelque peu caché et le jeune homme avait l'impression de respirer de nouveau, loin de la chaleur accablante de la saison.

Son attention revint à Suga, qui léchait distraitement sa glace. Son bas-ventre troubla brusquement la quiétude de son esprit.

\- D'où te vient cette obsession pour les Popsicle ? demanda-t-il enfin.

\- Oh, ça ? De nulle part en particulier. Ma mère a décidé d'en faire au début de l'été et en a fait finalement pour tout un régiment, rit-il. Il y en a encore tout un paquet dans le congélateur à la cave. Elle a eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre et je ne fais que l'aider à épuiser le stock... L'équipe aussi, quand elle le veut bien...

Son sourire éclaira tout son visage et Tobio se rapprocha imperceptiblement, laissant leurs bras nus s'effleurer.

\- Tu n'aimes pas les Popsicle ? demanda Suga. Pas une seule fois je t'ai vu en prendre une...

\- Ce n'est pas ça...

Il avait peur de lui avouer qu'il préférait plutôt le regarder les déguster plutôt que les déguster lui-même. Tobio réalisait d'ailleurs soudainement qu'en effet, Suga n'était pas le seul membre de l'équipe à en manger mais que jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait eu d'yeux que pour lui. Lui et ses expressions de plaisir, sa bouche et ses yeux.

Jamais il n'avait été troublé en voyant Asahi en faire de même, ou même Hinata. Seulement lui. Sugawara hantait ses fantasmes, lui et lui seul.

\- Tu en veux une ? Aujourd'hui, j'ai sorti le parfum que tu préfères... Pastèque.

\- Tu t'en souviens ?

\- Évidemment, sourit Suga. Je fais toujours très attention à toi, Tobio. Ça me plairait franchement que tu acceptes d'en goûter une.

\- D'accord.

Étonné de l'entendre capituler si vite, Suga marqua un temps d'arrêt et Tobio en profita pour s'armer d'audace. La conversation avait déjà le goût de la timidité et du flirt. Il _pouvait_ le faire, se dit-il. Il prit le poignet de son ami entre ses doigts et amena la Popsicle à sa bouche pour la savourer.

Il trouva le regard de son aîné rivé sur lui et le soutint. Il lui donna même davantage de courage pour continuer son entreprise. De sa langue, il parcourut d'une lenteur démesurée la longueur de la glace avant de jouer de ses dents sur le bout. Il croqua un morceau et suçota ses lèvres après l'avoir avalé. Il avait la sensation quelque part d'avoir embrassé Sugawara et il avait envie de recommencer immédiatement.

\- Elles sont vraiment très bonnes, ces Popsicle, en fait, dit-il. Quoi ? Quelle est cette tête ?

Sugawara n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, les lèvres entrouvertes. S'il avait rougit quelques minutes auparavant, ce n'était rien en comparaison de maintenant. Tobio se mordilla la lèvre inférieure face à sa réaction. Il était rouge et ses cils papillonnaient dans sa direction, comme s'il se demandait s'il avait rêvé. Le lycéen esquissa un sourire et se pencha vers lui.

\- Kôshi, murmura-t-il à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres.

\- Oui ?

\- Je n'ai pas rêvé cette nuit, non ? Nous avons dormi ensemble, tu t'es glissé dans mon futon ? Tu m'as embrassé l'épaule ?

Son ami acquiesça.

\- J'en suis heureux.

Sugawara sourit en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Son poignet toujours dans la main, Tobio discernait la rapidité de son pouls, l'irrégularité de celui-ci, la force qui pulsait sous des doigts. Il s'était réveillé d'humeur courageuse. Et la journée semblait belle, tout d'un coup.

\- Ce que tu viens de faire..., murmura Suga en retour. Je n'ai pas rêvé non plus ?

\- Non.

\- C'était... C'est ...

\- Une torture ? sourit Tobio.

\- Oui.

\- Alors tu viens d'expérimenter ce que je vois et ressens tous les jours depuis le début de l'été. Tu n'as pas été très tendre pour ma santé mentale avec toutes tes Popsicle.

\- Tobio...

La tendresse infinie contenue dans sa voix le fit fondre. De sa main libre, il vint remettre en ordre quelques mèches sauvages de Suga et glissa ses doigts derrière sa nuque.

Ses caresses étaient douces et hésitantes, et il se délectait de chaque soupir que poussait son ami. Ce dernier était tout aussi sensible que lui aux effleurements. Il découvrait la peau de son cou, passait une main aventureuse dans ses cheveux, mais surtout... surtout... il observait chaque mimique de Suga comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il se laissait totalement aller contre sa main. S'il arrêtait une fraction de seconde, son aîné le titillait d'un coup de nez comme un chat insatisfait et Tobio souriait, et reprenait son exploration.

Il n'y avait qu'eux, le calme du jardin, et le silence ponctué de leurs sourires et leurs petits rires discrets. Tobio se pencha vers lui :

\- Je peux ?

Pour toute réponse, les lèvres de son ami entrèrent en collision avec les siennes. Un baiser maladroit et avide, loin de la douceur précédente. Tobio gronda et glissa ses deux mains derrière la nuque de Sugawara, approfondissant le baiser et cherchant à se calquer sur sa cadence.

Son ventre s'envolait, son cœur décollait, et il s'accrochait. Il devina que Suga avait abandonné la Popsicle quand une main se glissa sur sa taille pour rapprocher leur deux corps et que la seconde se glissa dans ses cheveux, déclenchant un frisson délicieux et déroutant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Tobio gémit dans sa bouche. Leurs lèvres se détachèrent et il posa son front sur celui de Suga afin de reprendre sa respiration.

\- Kôshi, murmura-t-il en haletant, ce qui fit rire son partenaire.

Il sourit.

\- Kôshi, répéta-t-il sans pouvoir se lasser de la sonorité de son prénom sur sa langue.

\- Tu n'as pas idée depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment... Je croyais que...

\- Que j'aimais Yachi.

\- Oui. Merci Hinata, au passage..., sourit Suga.

\- Comment ça, merci Hinata ? Je vais le tuer !

Sentant son brusque changement d'humeur, son aîné caressa la ligne de sa mâchoire du bout de son nez pour l'apaiser –ce qui eut l'effet escompté. La peau de Sugawara était un délice et la colère à l'intention du rouquin disparut aussitôt.

\- Ne lui en veux pas. J'ai surpris une conversation que je n'étais pas sensé entendre, il disait à Yachi que tu étais amoureux de moi.

\- Il n'était pas sensé le dire à qui que ce soit !

\- Tobio. Hinata demandait conseil à Yachi pour toi... C'est plutôt gentil, tu ne trouves pas ? fit Suga. Je n'y ai pas totalement cru sur le moment... Puis quelques jours plus tard, au détour d'une conversation, il m'a dit que Yachi n'était pas la personne à qui tu souriais le plus et que par conséquent, ma théorie était complètement fausse. Tes sourires sont si rares, alors j'ai su. J'ai osé espérer. Tu me souris beaucoup, à moi.

Un baiser se posa au bord de ses lèvres. Tobio était en état de choc.

\- Hinata. Je vais tuer Hinata...

\- Tu ne vas rien du tout, répondit son aîné en fronçant les sourcils. Sans lui, je n'aurais jamais osé toutes les choses que j'ai faite hier soir. Je t'aurais sagement raccompagné jusqu'à chez toi en me maudissant durant tout le trajet –Je t'ai dit que l'amour rendait bête. Au lieu de ça... au lieu de ça, tu es là.

Si Sugawara souriait beaucoup, ce fut la première fois que Tobio le vit sourire avec autant d'affection. Un sourire rien que pour lui, un sourire heureux, un sourire parfaitement et complètement amoureux. Son ventre fit un looping.

D'instinct, il revint prendre ses lèvres pour un baiser. Il sentit le corps de son ami venir épouser le sien, l'emprisonnant contre la balustrade. Il savoura les jambes nues contre les siennes, leur douceur, et le genou qui commençait à s'immiscer entre ses cuisses. Ses mains en coupe sur le visage de son ami s'engouffrèrent dans ses cheveux et leurs bouches, à l'unisson, prirent un rythme plus endiablé.

C'était un baiser moins confus, moins désespéré. La langue de Sugawara passa sur ses lèvres et Tobio laissa échapper une plainte lascive avant de saisir ses lèvres entre ses dents en retour. Il croisa une seconde le regard de son ami avant de fermer les yeux et de l'embrasser encore, encore, et encore, jusqu'à avoir les lèvres rouges et gonflées, jusqu'à sentir sa faim grandir et sentir le désir de Suga contre le sien. Les mains de ce dernier se faufilèrent sous son t-shirt et s'aventurèrent sur ses muscles avec douceur. Une douceur qui l'excita plus que de raison.

\- Merde, Kôshi. J'ai vraiment envie de toi, de rester avec toi, avoua-t-il en un gémissement.

\- Alors reste. Restons ici.

Plutôt mille fois qu'une... Sa langue revint titiller celle de Suga et une pensée s'inscrit dans son esprit : Pour la première fois dans sa vie, il y avait plus important que le volley et il ne s'en sentit pas coupable. Il se sentait tout aussi vivant que sur un terrain. Il palpitait d'énergie, d'espoir, de vitalité, il était une véritable pile électrique chargée à bloc. Et cette énergie, il n'avait pas envie de l'épuiser ailleurs qu'auprès de son ami.

Les entraînements seraient toujours là le lendemain et les autres jours. Été comme hiver. Il était bon joueur, il saurait rattraper son retard si retard il y avait. Suga, lui, repartirait à Tokyo bientôt et il ne saurait pas rattraper ce temps perdu. Tobio comptait profiter de sa présence et de sa chance inespérée jusqu'à la dernière seconde, afin de pouvoir recharger les batteries et attendre patiemment les prochaines vacances.

Doucement la main de son aîné pris le chemin de la sienne et sans un mot, Sugawara l'entraîna à sa suite. Ils montèrent l'escalier en se cherchant du regard entre deux marches, en riant timidement, et en s'embrassant bien plus d'une fois, déjà complètement accro aux lèvres de l'autre. Toutes les craintes de Tobio avaient disparu et il n'était plus avare en sourires. Il se sentait pousser des ailes à mesure que la chambre approchait.

\- Attends.

Il saisit son portable à la va-vite et ignora les dix messages envoyés par Hinata ces dernières heures pour lui en envoyer un nouveau, concis, net, et précis, répondant enfin à sa question. Il n'avait plus du tout envie de le tuer, il avait plutôt envie de hurler son bonheur.

 _« Je ne viens pas à l'entraînement, aujourd'hui. Je suis toujours chez Suga. Je crois... que lui et moi sommes ensemble. »_

Envoyé. Il sentit une main se glisser sur son ventre et Suga se plaqua dans son dos. Son ami enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux puis lui mordit légèrement la nuque en souriant.

\- Sérieusement, Tobio... _Tu crois_ , seulement ?

\- L'amour rend bête, c'est toi qui l'as dit.

D'un geste adroit, Sugawara fit tomber le jeune homme sur le lit et vint se positionner à califourchon sur lui. Tobio l'observa avec une adoration non feinte quand il fit passer son t-shirt par dessus sa tête et qu'il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il n'avait jamais été aussi intime avec quelqu'un. La vague de désir le dérouta quand il risqua une main sur sa peau, sur son torse, pour le découvrir lentement, presque farouchement.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent celui de son ami. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire doux.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire plus que croire ? Comme en être _sûr et certain_ , par exemple ?

* * *

Au diable les messages incessants d'Hinata, Daichi, Ennoshita, et même ceux de Tanaka, durant les jours qui suivirent. Ils avaient totalement disparu de la circulation et ils étaient bien les derniers à s'en plaindre. L'expression « vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche » ne prit jamais mieux son sens que cet été là.

Et jusqu'au départ de Suga, qui lui avait bien promis de bientôt revenir _le_ voir, lui et personne d'autre, il n'y eut plus que :

L'été. Kôshi. Les Popsicle. Et lui.

Le bonheur.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà. Un petit avis ?**

.

Je suis toute timide, pas sûre du tout, super-nerveuse, je ne sais pas du tout ce que je ressens après avoir posté cet OS que j'affectionne tout particulièrement.

J'espère que ça vous aura plus, en tout cas, que vous aimez ce pairing ou que vous l'ayez lu par curiosité ^^

.

A bientôt, **Slyth**.


End file.
